


The Unrequited Love Poem

by CatOfLello



Series: Witcher Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfLello/pseuds/CatOfLello
Summary: A poem





	The Unrequited Love Poem

Beautiful, wild and strong was he

The wolf I tried to tame 

I fed him with kindness

Driven by madness

Little by little, day by day

Still each day he fled

To the safety of the wilds instead

To what he knew, to his first love

I fed him my heart, laid it bare

He tore it from my chest without care

Back to the wilds he did flee

My heart between strong jaws

He will always have my heart

But he will never be tamed

He will always be free


End file.
